glow
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Yamato, Haruno dan sepotong kegiatan mereka. [Yamato/Haruno] canon-setting


.

**Harenochi Shikibu © Hinota**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materill apa pun atas pemuatan karya in**i.

* * *

"Haruno, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa, jangan khawatirkan aku, Hitose."

Mana mungkin Yamato tidak cemas setelah melihat wakilnya terluka. Mereka sedang terburu kembali ke kelas setelah menguras kolam renang—agenda rutin Klub Empat Musim tiap bulan—dan sialnya, Haruno justru terjatuh di lorong karena lari dengan terburu-buru.

Yamato refleks membantu Haruno, membawanya ke Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Biar lah dia bolos kali ini. Lagipula kan sama pacar sendiri—**ehem**.

Lutut Haruno terlihat berdarah, Yamato panik luar biasa. Setibanya di sana ia langsung mencari obat merah dan kapas, serta _hansaplast_. Haruno duduk di tepi ranjang sambil melihat Yamato yang sedang dilanda kepanikan.

Jarang-jarang melihat Yamato seperti itu. Biasanya ia mengucapkan segala sesuatu dengan wajah sedatar papan, sekali pun itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Makanya sedikit langka mengetahui sisi Yamato yang terlihat tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Haruno?"

Yamato datang membawa perlengkapan mengobati. Haruno menyelesaikan tawanya sebelum menjawab,

"Tumben melihatmu panik begitu. Biasanya kau tenang."

"Memangnya salah aku khawatir dengan pacarku sendiri?"

Wajah Haruno memerah hebat. "D-diam!"

* * *

Menurut Naruko, Klub Empat Musim itu aneh.

_Ya mana ada Klub yang kegiatannya hanya jalan-jalan dan makan-makan saja?_

Meski belakangan tidak seperti itu karena mereka juga menulis warta di majalah dinding, tetap saja. Sebagai kakak kelas Haruno dan seniornya di Klub Sepak Bola dulu, jelas ia bertanya-tanya apa manfaat masuk ke Klub Empat Musim yang sekarang masih _mentok_ memiliki dua anggota; si ketua dan wakilnya. Pacaran pula. Kenapa Kepala Sekolah mengizinkan Klub ini berdiri, _sih_? Apa intensi dan urgensinya?

Hari ini ia berniat mengajak Haruno menonton bersama pertandingan piala dunia di layar tancap besok malam. Chiaki yang biasanya bersama dirinya tidak bisa karena ada kesibukan lain, dan rasanya tidak ada salahnya membawa adik kelasnya. Toh mereka sesama penggemar bola.

Baru saja Naruko hendak mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam ruang klub tidak jelas itu.

_"Ah, Hitose—! Pelan-pelan!"_

_"Pegangan padaku, Haruno."_

Naruko membeku.

Apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana?

_"Tapi, Hitose ... ini sakit."_

_"Tenang, sudah kubilang kau bisa berpegangan padaku."_

_"Ini tidak sesimpel itu! Ah, ah—"_

Naruko jadi debu.

Dengan wajah garang ia lantas mendobrak pintu. Ia memang bilang telah memberi mereka restu, tapi tidak akan ia biarkan _kepolosan_ Haruno direbut—

_**BRAAAKKK**_

"Kalian sedang apa?!"

"Ah, Azuma-_senpai_?"

Haruno yang pertama bertanya. Sebelah tangannya sedang merangkul leher Yamato. Lelaki berambut hitam juga menunjukkan ekspresi b. _Bek_.

"Kenapa Haruno teriak-teriak?" tanya Naruko pada akhirnya.

"Oh, kakinya sakit. Tadi terjatuh di lorong." jelas Yamato enteng. "Kami kembali ke sini untuk membereskan klub selepas dari Unit Kesehatan Sekolah."

"Ah, iya! Hitose membantuku berjalan dan akan mengantarku pulang. Tapi karena sakit sekali aku jadi tidak tahan." imbuh Haruno sambil cengengesan. Memang _sih_, Naruko pun melihatnya sekarang hanya sebagai bentuk kebaikan Yamato yang rela membopong juniornya.

_Naruko jadi butiran mikroskopis_.

* * *

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Hitose?"

"Bukan masalah."

Karena solusi jalan bersama tidak berjalan lancar, maka akhirnya Haruno digendong oleh sang pacar. Juga kakinya tidak terasa begitu sakit karena tiadanya tekanan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yamato setiap hari mengantarnya pulang. Kapan-kapan Haruno juga mau bergantian. Ia sama sekali belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Yamato sejak mereka memutuskan membuat klub bersama.

Kakak perempuan Haruno menyambut kepulangan mereka berdua, ia mempersilakan Yamato sekalian mampir makan malam. Menolak halus, Yamato langsung pergi. Berkata bahwa ia juga harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Temanmu baik sekali, ya!" ujar kakaknya. Haruno cuma melongo. Tidak fokus.

_Padahal hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak ada pekerjaan rumah._

* * *

"Haruno, lihat itu."

Mereka sedang mengamati lingkungan sekitar bangunan sekolah, kebetulan mendapati kupu-kupu dalam jarak pandang. Ia menunjuk, lantas diikuti tolehan Haruno.

"Benar, banyak sekali!" Haruno terlihat antusias.

"Kakimu sudah baikan?"

"Um, berkatmu kemarin. Terima kasih, Hitose."

"... bagaimana kalau memanggil dengan nama depanku? Bukankah kau sudah setuju soal itu?"

Haruno memalingkan muka. "A-aku belum terbiasa! Kumohon beri aku waktu, Hitose."

"Haruno ... "

Kepala Haruno dipegang, Yamato menatap lekat secara dekat. Kemudian mencium kening Haruno seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Hi-Hitose?!" Haruno sudah berasap duluan. Astaga. Mereka sedang ada di sekolah!

Yah, mereka sebelumnya memang melakukannya di sekolah, paling sering di ruang klub atau saat di jalan pulang. Tapi lokasi saat ini cukup dekat dengan lapangan utama. Sudah pasti ada satu atau dua pasang mata melihat. Astaga! Terlebih setelah Haruno menyadari bahwa ini bukan hanya sekadar salam dari budaya luar. Yamato sendiri yang menegaskannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Yamato di sebelahnya tersipu malu,

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, Haruno."

* * *

Memahami seorang Hitose Yamato tidak cukup hanya dengan ilmu pasti, seperti menghitung berapa lama ia berdiri di depan pohon sakura dekat gerbang. Juga karena sikapnya terkadang tidak terduga bahkan untuk kekasihnya sendiri.

_Kalian bilang tidak?_

Oke, jadi sekarang jelaskan kenapa dia sangat kekeuh dengan Klub Empat Musim yang izin berdirinya saja masih terjagal lisensi ilegal? Bagaimana dengan pola pikirnya yang berpikir bahwa hujan adalah penghubung antara Bumi dan Langit ketika Ibunya meninggal di hari seperti itu?

Atau bagaimana dengan kelakuan anehnya yang suka mengirim ramalan keberuntungan dan diputar ke seisi kelas ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung, padahal bangku mereka hanya sebatas depan-belakang?

Karena itu lah Haruno mencoba belajar ilmu kebatinan.

_( Sebenarnya sesi konseling kepada Chiaki atau Naruko. )_

* * *

Hari ini Yamato tidak mencium keningnya.

Sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini.

Haruno pikir tadinya Yamato lupa, tetapi seminggu berlalu dan ia justru yakin bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu. Geez, anak itu! Lihat, tidak jelas, 'kan?

Karena berkomunikasi dengan Yamato harus secara to-the-point, maka Haruno langsung mengatakan hal itu di ruang klub ketika mereka tengah menyortir foto yang didapatkan untuk warta majalah dinding bulan depan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencium keningku?"

"Eh?" Yamato justru memasang _tablo_. Haruno rasanya pengen joget bolo-bolo.

"Kupikir karena kau belum mau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, mungkin kau tidak ingin dicium dulu?"

Sialan. _Benar-benar tanpa filter!_

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N : i've always wanted to write these two through fanfiction, and i did it today. Yay!

( I request the fandom in morning and got reply in afternoon. How lucky me for fast response, thank you Zack *love. After that i'm struggling for made a ficlet about these two for debut in my own request fandom, hope it does'nt silly. Maybe in next work i wanna make alternate universe since i'm comfort to write that way, but let's see)

After reading part 11 it make my heart so warm. They are calling each other sobs i feel like i'm crying right now. If this feeling not called love, then what else it is?

I love these two so much, big thanks to Hinota whose made it. I am waiting for Volume 3 but maybe next year.

Um sorry for my English, i'm not a native speaker hahaha.

Sincerely,

siluman panda


End file.
